


Sitting By The Fireplace

by fireandhoney



Series: Sherlock Inspired Poetry [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Advent 2020, Johnlock inspired poetry, M/M, Poetry, Sherlock inspired poetry, fireplace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:27:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28176882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fireandhoney/pseuds/fireandhoney
Summary: John's thoughts as he sits in 221B, in front of the fireplace
Relationships: Johnlock, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: Sherlock Inspired Poetry [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2064180
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	Sitting By The Fireplace

**Sitting By The Fireplace**

Sitting by the fireplace, I think about us  
About what we used to be  
About what we could have been  
And I wonder  
“Were we ever meant to be?”

Sitting by the fireplace, I reminisce  
All the times you sat by me  
All the words we said  
All the words unsaid  
“Would it have been so easy?”

Sitting by the fireplace, I look around  
At where you used to be  
At where we used to be  
How come I never imagined  
One day you wouldn’t be

Sitting by the fireplace, I see  
The ashes of our past fires  
The ashes of our desires  
Left behind, evidence  
Like remnants of gunfire

Sitting by the fireplace, I drink  
Liquid luck, they say, lucky me  
To drown with liquor, drown at sea  
Burned, my heart as fuel  
Fire inside consuming me

Sitting by the fireplace, I laugh  
Desperation, anger, void inside  
Flames licking my feet, your chair, our dreams  
Vision blurry, throat filled with sobs  
What is there left down here for me?

Sitting inside the fireplace, I love and   
When love cuts too deeply  
It sets everything alight, like a fire  
Like me


End file.
